lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
Situa * Esce "situa" pote es nontransitiva? ("La casa situa asta la rio.") O nos debe usa "situa se" e "es situada"? Simon **interesante. me no es serta. ** Recorda la regula en LFN: la v. nontran. es usable como trans., eseta en ambiguia, do on ta usa "fa". Me senta, me senta la bebe. La site situa asta la rio. La re situa se palasio asta la mar. Myaleee **natural, ma "situa" es transitiva. nos no ave un regula cual dise ce on pote usa un verbo transitiva como un verbo nontransitiva! me pensa ce on pote dise simple "la site ES asta la rio". me crede ce "situa" no es usada como un verbo nontransitiva en la linguas romanica. Jorj **Bon. Simon **ma franses e otras frecuente usa "se" per dona la sensa nontran.: Lo situa se asta la rio. Es nesesada indica en dision. (\trans ) en verbos en cual la paralel engles es e trans. e nontrans. pe mostra (the car is pretty & that shows)Myaleee **Nos gramatica dise: "Si tu vole indica plu clar ce la verbo no ave un ojeto vera, junta 'se' pos la verbo." Ma acel "se" es bon un ojeto vera! "El senta la can" (= el fa la can es sentante), "la can senta" (= la can es sentante), "la can senta se" (= la can fa se es sentante* = la can deveni sentante). "La casa situa se asta la rio" es eselente, ma ancora transitiva. Si on preferi evita la ojeto, on pote usa la pasiva: "la casa es situada asta la rio", cual es plu esata en se sinifia, car evidente un casa se mesma no pote fa multe atas... Un caso do on pote preferi evita la ojeto es cuando la frase conteni un averbo cual altera "situa": "la casa situa bela e pasos se asta la rio" — esta es torpe, car la ojeto peti "se" es tro isolida e cuasi desapare entre la otra strutures. Simil, "la auto es atraente, e esta mostra se" es bon, ma on pote dise ance "... e esta es mostrada" o (la plu simple) "... e esta es clar". Me acorda ce la disionario ta indica la transitivia de verbos nonserta. En probable (esperable!) la plu casos, la transitivia es evidente; ma per "senta" e "comensa" e "situa" e cisa sento otras, un indica ta aida. Simon ** *Me suposa ce me usa de "se", e no "el", en "la can fa se es sentante", es coreta. "Fa ... es" es un cadena de verbos; "se" es la ojeto de "fa", e donce "se" es coreta; ma lo es ance la sujeto de "es", e donce on ta espeta "el". (La pronom "se" es normal nunca la sujeto de un verbo.) Simon * Seguente nos regula nova, "situa" es transitiva. Simon *Plu bon ta es : "Esta pais situa en America Sentral e me ia situi lo en America Sude" Patric **La sufisa -i no opera en acel manera. On no ajunta lo a verbos. En loca, on simple ajunta un ojeto a un verbo nontransitiva: "Esta pais situa en America Sentral e me ia situa lo en America Sude." E si "situa" es sempre transitiva: "Esta pais es situada en America Sentral e me ia situa lo en America Sude." Simon **No es posable parla seguente la lojica (en no lingua, an no en esperanto) "la pais es situada" sinifia ce algun situa lo en tal loca, e no es tal... la pais sempre ia es ala... Vos usa la forma pasiva como en engles, ma en franses nos no fa esta, nos usa otra forma ance nonlojica ("situa se" o plu bon ma ance nonlojica "trova se"... ) No lingua es lojica, ance elefen no pote es tal, eseta si lo deveni multe complicada... Ma me comprende me era e conclui ce ance elefen no susede evita la problem de transitivia/nontransitivia... Patric **On xuxa ce parla lojical es posable en lojban, ma lojban es plu ca estrema nonfasil per nos mortales! Esperanto no es tan lojical como on finje, ma en esta caso lo ave "situi" como un verbo non''transitiva! Vera, con esperanto en la mente, me ia introdui la tema de "situa" a esta paje. Tu es serta coreta ce nun ia situa un pais situada, do la usa nontransitiva pare ancora bon posable a me. Ma me no es convinseda ce -da nesesa implica un ajente: "la porta es abrida" indica un state, sin implica ce algun o alga cosa ia abri la porta. Imajina un porta en un model de un construida. La porta es sempre "abrida": clui lo es simple nonposable. "Abrida" asi no pare multe distante de la lojica: lo es simple un estende poca metaforal. An un pais es "situada" ''par la formi de la tera e la organiza de la poplas. Serta, on no pote evita intera la problem de transitivia, ma me es multe felis con la prinsipes cual nos ia trova ier: a la min, nos ave alora alga prinsipes! Simon Tota nos * "nos tota sabe" o "tota nos sabe" o "tota de nos sabe"? Simon **"tota de nos", me pensa. ** ma "tota nos sabe" es oce, car "tota" es segueda par plural pe tota los= tota persones, tota cosas.Ance "Tota nos , tota vos ,e tota los" es persones plural Myaleee ** An tal, nos regulas dise ce pronomes no pote aseta ajetivos (an determinantes como "tota"). Simon *Tota nos ta cambia la regula... Patric *Tota Jorj ta cambia la regula... Patric Mesuras * Como nos dise "the wall is a metre high"? "La mur es alta per un metre"? ("La mur es un metre alta" es asurda.) Simon **me ta dise "la mur es un metre de altia" **Ma la mur no es un metre. El es un mur! "La mur ave un metre de altia" es bon, ma pare poca torpe. Simon **si, la mur no es un metre. El es un metre de altia! Personal, me gusta "un metre alta" - un aposa nova! ***Tu gusta "a high metre"? Simon ***Vera, "a metre high" no es un aposa. "A metre" opera como un averbo per altera "high". (En esperanto, esta es un de la casos do on usa acel preposada famos cual no ave un sinifia fisada: "la muro estas alta je unu metro"; o on pote dise ance "la muro estas unu metro''n'' alta", sustituinte la acusativa per la preposada.) Simon **la linguas romanica no acorda la un con la otra: ***pt: Aquele muro tem dois metros de altura. ***es: ¿qué altura tiene?; la torre tiene 40 m de alto or de altura ***it: Il muro è alto otto piedi. ***fr: quelle est la hauteur de la falaise?; ça fait 50 m de haut; **posable: cuanto altia ave la tore? el ave 30 metres de altia. Jorj ***Esta es bon lojical, e me vide ce lo no difere multe de espaniol e portuges, donce lo es natural (an pos me comenta ce lo pare torpe :-) Simon ***Tu ia pone final "cuanto de altia" en la gramatica, ma me pensa ce "cuanto" es simple un prenom (an si nonlistada!). Donce "cuanto altia" es plu bon. Simon ***me vide "cuanto" como prenom, pronom, e averbo. ***Bon. Simon *Esta no es bon! A la demanda "Cuanto altia ave la tore Eiffel", la responde es "un" (300 metres). On ta dise "cuanto alta es la tore?" o "Ce/cual altia lo ave?"... (espaniol: cuánto alto es?/cuantos metros/qué altura tiene la torre?) Patric **No, si on xerca la responde "un", on dise "cuanto altias ave la tore Eiffel?" Ma "cuanto alta es la tore?" es multe bon. Simon *La difere no es multe grande e me no comprende "cuanto altia?"... Patric **La difere entre ce? "Cuanto altia" sinifia "combien de hauteur". Simon **la difere entre "cuanto altia" e "cuanto altias"... "cuanto altia" sinifia no cosa si transponeda en linguas romanica... en franses on ta dise "cuanto de altia fa la muro" e en portuniol (esp/port) "cuanto de altia ave la muro"Patric **Tu conose la difere entre nomes contable ("me ia compra du panes") e nomes contable ("me ia compra alga pan")? Me ia regarda "cuanto altias" e "cuanto altia" en la mesma modo. "Cuanto altias" ta es un demanda de la cuantia de altias, e la responde es cuasi serta "un", car tal es la ojetos. (Ma on pote imajina un situa do on parla de la altias variante de un ojeto tra un periodo de tempo: "cuanto altias diferente lo ia ave?") "Cuanto altia" ta es un demanda de la grado de altia (= como alta?). La nonfasilia de labora con esta nomes consetal es un razona per evita los — como me ia dise en un otra comenta, los pare tro formal o siensal. * Como nos dise "this wall is a metre higher than that one"? "Esta mur es plu alta per un metre ca acel"? Ambos de esta puntos envolve "per" como un preposada de mesura/estende, cual pare bon a me. Simon **me ta dise "esta mur es un metre plu alta ca acel". **Ma esta sinifia "this wall is a higher metre than that one". Simon **oce, donce: "esta mur ave un metre de altia plu ca acel." Jorj **Bon. Simon *Esta mur es multe alta / esta mur es tre alta > "esta mur es des metre(s) alta" do "des metre" es averbal... > esta mur es des metre plu alta ca acel otra... Patric **Triste, "des metres alta" sinifia "des metres cual es alta". Ma me demanda me si nos pote dise "esta mur es alta de des metres" e "esta mur es plu alta de des metres ca acel otra". O "alta par": me nota a su ce "de" no opera bon per indica la mesura de difere en "la valua aumenta ___ mil euros". Simon *En brasilera on dise sin problem : "Este muro é dez metros mais alto que aquele outro" ma ance "Este muro é mais alto que aquele outro de dez metros" patric **Me suposa ce en la esemplo prima, "dez metros mais alto" ta es "dez metros mais altos" si lo ta sinifia "des metres cual es plu alta". Simon *No. No pote es "...dez metros mais altoS..." ma si "...dez metros mais alto > la muro" Patric **Me no comprende. Me parla de la difere entre "ten metres higher" (= plu alta par des metres) e "ten higher metres" (= des metres plu alta, como "des construidas plu alta"). **On pote dise; "la muro es plu alta des metres" no? Patric **No en esta lingua! A la min, no si nos no va cambia la gramatica per permete nomes en locas acaso. La discute resente de la completintes ia indica ce Jorj gusta restrinje la nomes a sola tre locas: sujeto, ojeto, e pos un preposada. E me acorda forte: esta dona un sistem estrema clar e fasil, ma ance surprendente curvable. La rol de cada nom debe es indicada: la preposada indica direta la rol, e la sujeto e la ojeto indica se roles par se locas en la frase, ante e pos la verbo. Simon * "A is twice as large as B" = "A es duple plu grande ca B"? "A es duple tan grande como B"? "A es plu grande a du veses ca B"? (Esta es un demanda jeneral, e no sola sur la numero du.) Simon *"A es du ves plu grande ca B" > per no parla plu complicada ca en linguas propre... Patric ** Me no gusta la usa de un formula de nom como un averbo a esta manera. E nota ce la parola "ves" no es intera satisfante, car se sinifia es tempal: si A es plu grande ca B "a du veses", cisa A es ance min grande ca B a tre otra veses. Per esta razona me ia sujeste asi la usa de -uple, ma me confesa ce lo no es multe natural. Cisa: "A es plu grande a du multiples ca B"... Simon *"A" es (grande) du como "B" ? Patric **Me no gusta. Me no vide un problem con estende "tan grande como" a "duple tan grande como". Simon *regardante la discutes de altia a supra, me sujeste... **cuanto de altia la tore ave? ***me pensa aora ce "cuanto" no es un prenom. ***Tu no gusta "cuanto pajes tu ia leje oji"? Simon ***no. me era a supra cuando me sujeste ce "cuanto" es ance un prenom. la sinifia es "cual cuantia". el es como "ci", "como", "cuando", e "do". ****Donce como nos dise "how many pages"? "Cuanto de pajes"? "Cuanto multe pajes"? "Como multe pajes"? Lojical, "cuanto" ta coresponde a "tan", ma un nonsimetria esiste: "Como bela? Tan bela." "Cuanto ... pajes? Tan multe pajes." Simon **la tore ave 40 metres de altia. ***como "la fio ave 4 anios de eda". **esta mur ave un metre de altia plu ca la otra. **esta mur ave du veses la grandia de la otra. ***"veses" es ja usada per multiplia. Jorj ***En fato, la gramatica dise ce "ves", no "veses", es ja usada per multipli. "Ves" es plu tolerable, car pos cualce numero plu ca "un", on pote comprende lo a modo spesial, como la simbol "×". Franses dise "fois" per "×", ma italian e espaniol trova otra solves, e me no sabe ce aveni en portuges e catalan. La usa de "veses" asi pare como un era gramatical, a modo simil a nos usa nonconsiderada de completintes en la pasada :-) Usa -uple como un averbo pare multe plu bon a me: "Esta es duple plu grande ca acel." Simon ***la gramatica dise "veses" per plu ce un! ***me eleje "ves/es" per multiplia car "par" pote pote es usada par ambos multiplia (du multipliada par tre) e divide (du divideda par tre). ****Me vole indica ce "par" es un preposada, ma "ves(es)" es un nom. Per ce nos construi un gramatica bela si nos permete esta bomba ruina lo? :-) ***on pote dise "esta es duple la grandia de acel", si tu vole. ****Cisa "duple tan grande como" es plu bon ca "duple plu grande ca". Simon ***a la lado: me pensa ce la usa ce "ave" o "es" es un eleje libre. ance per eda! ****Esta es semantical asurda. Si me ave la felisia, me no es la felisia. Engles permete "is twice the size of", ma engles es engles... Simon ****natural, me no intende ce tota usas de "es" e "ave" es la mesma. Sola la usas ce nos discute a supra, con "altia", etc. On pote ave alga cualias de cuantia, o es los. Me es 10 anios de eda = Me ave 10 anios de eda. Me es 10 metres de altia = Me ave 10 metres de altia. ****"Me es 10 anios de eda" e "me es 10 metres de altia" pare bizara a me. Ma cisa me es la bizara, e la frases no es... Simon *En franses e en portuges es simil: "fois" (plural) e "vezes" : "Três vezes cinco é igual a quinze" Patric *Parla de "la grandia" e "la altia" dona un efeto alga astratada. Vera, on vole dise ce la cosas es grande, no ce los ave un grandia. Si nos adota tu idea de "con" per indica la mesuras, nos pote dise multe natural: **Cuanto alta es la tore? **La tore es alta con 40 metres. **Esta mur es alta con un metre plu ca la otra. Simon ***esta usa de "con" no es la mesma ce me ia sujesta a supra, e el sona nonatural a me! ***Oce, donce me sujesta "par": "la tore es alta par 40 metres", "esta es alta par un metre plu ca acel". Simon *Pare ce la muro nesesa un metre per es plu alta, ce lo vole es plu alta ma ce manca un metre... Me no comprende do es un problem en "Esta muro es un metre plu alta..." Patric **"Esta muro es un metre plu alta" sinifia "this wall is a higher metre" — lo dise ce la mur es un metre de un spesie plu alta. Simon **Si. Ma esta es asurda. Do la sinifia es otra plu probable (tota lingua vade tal > me comenta a supra) Patric **Si, lo es asurda. Multe frases es asurda. Ma considera "1978 es un anio plu temprana". Si nos aseta tu sujesta, esta deveni ambigua: esce on vole dise ce la difere entre 1978 e un otra tempo es un anio, o ce 1978 es simple plu temprana ca un otra anio? Me es serta ce on pote trova otra esemplos simil. Simon *oce. me atenta de nova. ce pensa vos de esta formas multe lojical? **cuanto metres es la altia de la tore? **la altia de la tore es 40 metres. **la altia de la tore es un metre plu ca la casa. ***Estas es bon e lojical, ma los sona multe formal o siensal. Simon ****per ce es la sona importante, cuando nos ave un nonfasilia de espresa esta idea? ma bon, nos acorda ce esta tre frases es a min oce per comunica la sinifia. ura! **la altia de la tore es du ves la altia de la casa. Jorj ***Esta ave la du problemes de "ves": "ves" ta indica un tempo, no un multipli; e lo no ta es usable como un preposada. Simon ****me pensa de "ves" como un parola spesial per multiplia. ma si tu no gusta, posable on pote dise "la altia de la tore es du de la altia de la casa" (como "du de la omes..." o "du caxas de des ovos"). natural "la altia de la tore es duple la altia de la casa" es ance bon. me desira un forma plu bon ca "-uple" per cuando nos vole dise "la ovo es 23,456uple la grandia de la sperma." *vera, me preferi estas: **como alta es la tore? ***Me acorda intera. Simon ****bon. un otra frase ce comunica la sinifia. ura! **la tore es 40 metres alta. ***Tu e Patric sujeste lo a multe veses, ma esta no cambia la fato ce lo sinifia "the tower is 40 high metres". Un preposada es nesesada per cambia un nom a un averbo. Si vos no gusta "de" o "con" o "par", cisa "a" va plase: "la tore es alta a 40 metres"? Simon ****nos comprende la sinifia leteral de la frase. ma nos pote inventa esta como un formula per espresa esta idea, no? **la tore es un metre plu alta ca la casa. ***... is a higher metre than ... Simon ****ancora, esta es (en me opina) un bon formula. **la tore es du ves plu alta ca la casa. Jorj ***The tower is two higher time than the house. (???) Simon ****the tower is two times more high than the house. * Me preferis: Simon **Como alta es la tore? **La tore es alta par 40 metres. ***me no comprende la sinifia de "par" asi. **La tore es plu alta par un metre ca la casa. **La tore es duple tan alta ca la casa. ***me no comprende la sinifia de "tan" asi. "la tore es duple la altia de la casa" es oce. Cuanto *en me disionarios, "cuanto" (cual cuantia) es un averbo en italian, un pronom e ajetivo en franses, e un "locution" en espaniol! ma "como" (cual modo) es un averbo en tota linguas. aida me, per favore! Jorj **Nos sabe ja bon ce, con esta parolas basal, la categorias pote es diablos liscos! "Como?" es un averbo con la sinifia "en cual modo?" o "en cual grado?". Como lo opera? Como alta es la tore? "Cuanto" es intera diferente: lo es un prenom simil a "plu", e on pote usa lo como un pronom e un averbo. La libro ave cuanto pajes? Tu ia come cuanto de la torta? Cuanto tu ia gusta la filma? Simon Otras *"-uple" (o -pli pos un vocal)es bon per fa verbos: dupli, trupli/trepli, cuatrupli/cuatropli, sincupli/sincopli, sesupli, setupli/setepli, otupli/otopli, novupli/novepli, desupli etc... oposante di, tri, cuatri etc... Patric ** Si. "Dupli" es ja en la disionario. La sufisa es -uple, no -ple, como -able, no -ble. (On trova "quadruple", "quintuple", "octuple" en la linguas.) Simon * "by" en "increase by an amount" = ? **"par" e "de" es posables. **On ta malcomprende "de" como "from" (la valua ante la aumenta). Simon **Me sujeste "en" > "Esta ben ia aumenta en des reales" Patric **Bon idea, grasias. Simon **posable "con" es plu bon: esta es aumentada con ("usante") des reales. Jorj **An plu bon! Simon **"con" es multe bizara > me pensa simil a de supra (la muro plu alta con un metre)... Patric **Me gusta "con". Lo es la idea la plu bon asta aora. Simon * en la dirije norde = \adv towards the north, in a northerly direction, northwards, northbound **me ta dise "a la norde" **"A la norde de" sinifia "located to the north of", donce "a la norde" risca es malcomprendeda como un indica de loca sin move. En la parte de me article nova sur la efeto de Coriolis, me ia senti la nesesa distingui la du, e me ia trova "en la dirije norde" como un solve tolerable. Simon **me crede ce la verbo indica la sinifia de la "a" en la plu de casos. ma per otra casos, me sujeste "a la dirije norde". **Oce. Me suposa ce esta es "a" en un sensa multe jeneral (simil a "at"), e no "to", simple car la dirije se mesma sujesta ja la idea de move. Simon **me ia lasa "versa" (la preposada) cade per tu! Tu desira el de nova? ;-) ***Me no desira reintrodui "versa": lo ia es apena usada cuando lo ia esiste. Como tu dise, jeneral la verbo sufisi per distingui la sensas movente e nonmovente de "a". Traduinte me article, me ia trova un frase complicada con multe referis de spesies diferente a dirijes varios, e me ia nesesa un truco per clari la frase. Tu sujesta de "a dirije de" es bon per esta. Ma me punto asi ia es ce "dirije" es un parola alga strana: esce lo sinifia la punto a la fini de un via definida, o la via se mesma? Me pensa ce lo sinifia la via se mesma, donce on regarda "en" un dirije (sen move, an metaforal), cuasi como "par" un dirije. Donce si on dise "a un dirije", esta es la sensa nonmovente de "a". Txa, ma parla de esta es nonfasil en un lingua ce no pote distingui "a" de "a"! :-) *Lo ce manca es un preposada per dise "near/next to" sin move (no "asta")... Me pensa a "preso" (?) User:Patrick Chevin|Patric]] **Si. Me ia oserva multe frases do "asta" es ambigua, e me ia debe cambia la strutur intera de los per evita "asta" e espresa me a modo plu clar. La idea de Jorj ia es ce "asta" sinifia basal "a lado de" (sin move), e ce "up to, until" es la varia movente de esta. Ma la du sensas es frecuente nondistinguable par la situa. Nota ce nos pote dise "prosima a" e "a lado de". Me ta gusta restrinje "asta" a la sinifia movente ("up to, until") — lo ta pote aida en la casos do "a" deveni tro confusante. (Nota ance ce nos pote dise "a en", "a sur", "de sur" per preposadas plu esata. Esta no pertine intera a la tema, ma me mensiona lo, car probable tu no ia encontra lo.)